Miko & Kia at Hogwarts
by Hav-U-Been-2-Baiah
Summary: Sassy, sissy, and studious! That's Miko. Funny, Always-there, Hyper. That's Kia. Join them as they go to Hogwarts and meet and be-friend the famous trio!
1. Jenivive Couffmen aka: Miko

Kia: I'm writing again! Miko: Do you like pickles? Kia: What dose that have to do with anything? Miko: Who cares. Do you? Kia: Well. Um. Yes. Actually. Miko: I like pickles too! ^ ^ Kia: Right. Well um I'll do disclaimer, // We own nothing but ourselves! Miko: I own Pyro! ( the phoenix) Kia: Oh. Right and I own Sinn. ( the barn owl) Miko: On with the fic!  
  
Normal POV  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed into the great hall just in time for the ceremony.  
"I told you we'd be late, but did you listen to me? NOOO! You just had to take a 'short cut'. One would think that you'd've learned by now that there are no 'short cuts' in this school!" Hermione scolded as they sat down in their usual places at the Gryffindor table.  
Professor Dumbledor smiled at them then stated, "This year, along with all of our first years, we have three new sixth year students."  
Harry looked quickly over at Hermione and Ron and mouthed, "Did you know?"  
They mouthed back, "No..."  
"Two of the students," Dumbledor continued, "will be coming later this week. The other... seems to be late." Just then one of the windows flew open and a girl came to a spinning halt in front of Dumbledor. She gasped for breath, grasping her broom tightly in one hand. "Sorry *gasp* I'm late *gasp* got lost *gasp*." She ran her empty fingers through her blue-streaked brown hair and smiled, lighting up her bright blue eyes. Reaching into her jet-black robes she pulled out a wand, that much resembled Harry's, pointed it at broom and muttered something unrecognizable. In a flash of green light her broom disappeared. She turned to face the crowd then walked briskly down the rows of tables. She was wearing black boots, black jeans with ribbon that tied the thighs together, separate, also she wore a shirt with the word "BOYS" with an "x" crossing out the word "BOYS". "Sounds American." Ron said. "...and looks like it." Hermione muttered. The dining hall erupted in conversation as soon as the doors shut behind this new girl. No later then five minutes the first years followed Professor McGonagall with the stool, sorting hat, and the scroll with their names on it. "Now, when I call your name you will come and sit on the stool and the sorting hat will be set on your head and you will be placed into your houses. Jenivive Couffmen!" The new sixth year girl stepped up quickly and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall set the sorting hat on her head. "Right, right then, GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled. She took the hat off and gave it to Professor McGonagall and walked to the Gryffindor table, taking no heed at sitting between Neville and Hermione. She looked a little angry. "Miko! It's Miko! My name is Miko not Jenivie!" She didn't look like she wasn't very happy. "Well, Miko. It's nice to meet you." Hermione extended a hand. Miko looked absolutely flabbergasted. "Um...thanks. Hello. Who are these two?" She jerks her head towards Harry and Ron. "Oh, um...I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Wealsey, and this is Harry..." "Potter." Miko finished for Hermione. "Um... yeah. Hello." Harry extended a hand. She shook it. 


	2. Meet Kia

Everyone had been sorted; they had eaten their meal, and were now sitting in the Gryffindor common room. "So.... Are you from an American school?" Ron asked. "Yeah." "You were transferred, right?" Ron questioned. "Yeah, thank God, my old school sucked." She stated calmly, reaching for a cage to the right of her. Ron gasped, "Is that a Pheonix?" Miko smiled and nodded, "Ya, his name's Pyro, he's mine." Hermione, who had been trailing behind with Harry, commented, "Miko, I think you share my room now." "Ok, cool." She smiled at Hermione. "Know this other girl? That's coming at the end of this week?" Harry yawned, sitting in an armchair, and stared at Pyro. "Heck no! But I heard she has magenta streaks in her hair." They looked at her in silence, "Are we having a staring contest? Cuz we used to do that at my old school and I always won." "Oh! No! Sorry! Well, we better be going to bed. Lessons start tomorrow." Hermione said rising from her seat. "Don't we have to get our stuff?" Miko asked, mimicking Hermione. "No, they bring it up for us." Hermione said yawning. "REALLY? They didn't do that for us at my old school!" Miko said dumbfounded. "That's your old school. You're at Hogwarts now." Ron said casually. "Oh, ok then. Good night Ron! Good night Harry! See you in the morning!" Miko waved and followed Hermione up the stairs to the girl dormitory. "I think Ron fancies you, Miko." Hermione said brushing out her hair. "Why do you think that?" Miko asked, confused. She changed into her pajamas. "Just an opinion..." Miko shrugged, "Ok, then. Whatever." She pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair and let the hip-length blue-brown waves cascade down her back. Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she commented, "Wow, your hair is really long." "Ya," Miko grinned, "I've been growing it out forever. It used to really piss me off 'cause it was so frizzy – but I did a spell on it and – Vuala." "I could really use that spell," Hermione laughed, "My hair always gets in the way of my studying." Miko glanced quickly up at her, "Ya that's what happened to me! You like to study?" "Ya! I also love to read!" "So do I! Hey, do you want me to do that spell to your hair? It won't make It perfect it'll just make it the way and color your hair would be if you had no hair troubles. I'll warn you, it's permanent." Hermione pondered that for a second then nodded, "Why not?" Miko raised her wand and pointed it at Hermione and said, "Haireous Perfectous!" A bright blue flash engulfed Hermione, and then disappeared, leaving behind a slightly startled Hermione. Hermione moved towards the mirror and her mouth dropped open, "Bloody Merlin," she stated in awe as she ran her fingers through her newly darkened, frizzles, gold-brown curls. "Go show Ron and Harry! C'mon! I'll go with!" Miko grabbed Hermione by the hand and took off down the stairs, to find Harry, Ron, and another boy sitting in the common room. "Look!" Miko pointed at Hermione's hair. "A ... a ... a ...ah ... wow." Harry stuttered. "What'd she do?" The boy asked. "It's darker. Looks great." Ron commented, sarcastically. "What'd she do?" The boy screamed. "Look Neville! She fixed her hair!" Harry finally pointed out. "Neville? Neville Longbottom? No. Bloody. Way!" Neville looked at Miko nervously. "Y...yeah?" He stuttered. "My Gran knows your Gran!" Miko looked at Neville. "Oh. Cool. I guess." He looked at Harry for help. "Well, let's go to... "He stopped. Everyone stopped. The Pheonix, Pyro, was aflame. "Oh Drat!" Miko walked over to the, now all ashes, bird. 


	3. Hermione's new do

"Miss Couffmen, what would the answer be?" Professor Snape quizzed the next day in potions.  
"A sleeping draft." She replied plainly and then whispered to Ron, " This is so boring!" Ron nodded and said nothing.  
  
Friday finally rolled around and they were at dinner.  
"How is she getting here?" ________________________________________________________________________ Kia's POV  
  
"There's Hogwarts! Cute and welcoming, isn't it?" Kia asked her owl.  
"Go through the OPEN window!! NOOOOO!!"  
"Ow." Normal POV  
  
The dining hall fell silent as a flying motorcycle landed in front of the teacher's table. Everyone was silent and stared at her.  
Her hair was the same length as Miko's only it was blonde and had magenta strikes in it. She wore new robes and looked like she could be Malfoy's sister: skinny, tall, pale, blonde, and by the looks of it...rich.  
"I can fix that! She took out her wand and said, "Sesusmgold!" The glass that had broken flew back up and the window fixed itself.  
"Where is your brother Kia? He's always late!" The owl spoke?  
"Hey! Look at Malfoy!" Ron laughed. He elbowed Harry.  
Malfoy had a love struck look on his face, not daring to even blink, for he might miss something.  
"Ah! I remember! He's in the trunk!" Kia opened the seat of the motorcycle and a handsome young man stepped out.  
"Thanks. Oh my!" his hand slapped over his mouth. He turned and looked at Dumbledor, "So sorry!"  
"Professor McGonagall, will you please proceed?" Professor McGonagall nodded, stood, grabbed the sorting hat and stool, walked around the table to them and set the stool down.  
Kia sat down and had the sorting hat set on her head.  
"Ok, right then, right, SLYTHERIN!!" A cheer went up from the Slytherin table and Malfoy wasted no time and made a spot for her.  
"Isn't that cute?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
"GRYFFINDOR!!" The sorting hat called out as the brother of Kia sat down beside Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Hey! I'm Ty. What are your guy's names?" He asked.  
"I'm Ginny, that's Ron, my older brother, Hermione, Neville, Miko, and Harry." Ginny said it before anyone else could.  
"Pleased to meet you all! Ginny...pretty name." The last things he said were under his breath but Ginny heard.  
"Thank you!" She blushed slightly.  
// at Slytherin table  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Malfoy extended a hand  
"Oh, that's a cool name. I'm Kia...just Kia.  
"This is Crabb and this is Goyal, friends of mine." Malfoy smiled and looked at her.  
"Nice to meet you all! I knew I'd like someone as a friend from the start. Hey. Who's the girl at the Gryffindor table with the blue streaked hair?" Kia asked.  
"Ah. That's Miko, one of those little gits that hang out with Potter." Malfoy said pouring her some pumpkin juice.  
"Yuck! Potter? Harry Potter? What an annoying little person! You like him?" Kia looked a little mad that she had to attend the same school as Harry Potter.  
"Join the club!" Malfoy said.  
"You too? Bloody! I hoped I'd meet someone that didn't like him."  
Malfoy smiled at this girl, he liked her.  
"Good Lord! My motorcycle! Be right back!" She rose from her seat, went to the front, and brought is back to where she was sitting.  
"WOW! That's a nice motorcycle!" Malfoy commented.  
// at Gryffindor table  
"Wow your sister has a nice motorcycle!" Ron commented.  
"Yeah... she's been in love with it ever since she got it for Christmas last year." 


	4. Perfect Couples

Ty said as he ate some chicken and then drank some pumpkin juice, " I'm sorry Ginny. You were saying something?" He looked at Ginny  
"Nevermind........." She said eating some bread.  
// Gryffindor Common Room  
"Tell us a little about yourself, Ty." Ginny said as she sat down on the couch next to him.  
"Uh... I don't do very much. Um... I stick at Quidditch! Um... that's pretty much it, oh, except that I HATE to study!" He ignored the grunts of Hermione and Miko.  
"I'm gunna go to bed." Harry and Ron said together.  
"I'll go with! I don't know my... I mean... where I sleep," Ty said finally, "Good-night all!" He, Harry, Ron, and Neville left the three girls alone in the common room.  
"You like him, don't you?" Hermione smiled, looking at Ginny.  
"Is it really THAT obvious?" She turned red.  
"Let's go to bed," Miko yawned, "We can talk more about him in the morning." The three girls walked up the stairs and into the girls' dormitory.  
// At Slytherin Common Room  
"Tell us about yourself, Kia." Malfoy said.  
"Me? Oh, well. I love Quidditch, seeker position, my motorcycle, of course, and money. Sinn! Can you come here please!" Kia stated. She looked up for her owl, put her arm up, and let it land on her arm.  
"Yes, Kia?" Sinn replied.  
"Your owl can talk?" Malfoy asked.  
"Yes, I can. Is there a problem with that young man?" Sinn asked him.  
"N—no." Malfoy said.  
"What is it, dear?" Sinn asked Kia. Kia whispered in, well what would've been, her ear and then she flew out the window.  
"She's so strange. My daddy wouldn't let me bring my Hungarian Horntail."  
They stared at her.  
"You—you own one?" Crabb asked, dumbly.  
"Yeah. He's so different then they say that breed is." Kia stretched her arms.  
"If your tired your should go to bed." Malfoy stated, soothingly.  
"Oh. I'm not tired! But I really want to ride my motorcycle. But my mom says I can't ride it at night alone. It's so quiet, no one would hear it." She crossed her left leg over the right.  
"I guess you could if you wanted to." Malfoy said mimicking her.  
"Oh! But you would have to come with me! Will you come with me Draco?" Kia looked at him strait in the eyes.  
"Sure...." He said.  
"Ok, then. Let's go!" She stood on the windowsill and jumped.  
" BLOODY HELL! KIA! Are you alright?" Draco, Crabb, and Goyle rushed to the window, to see her about ten feet down on the hovering motorcycle.  
"Come on! Let's go! I got to fly over London last night and it was sooo pretty!" She waved her hand.  
"She's crazy, Malfoy. If you die, can I have your broom?" Goyle asked, as they watched her do loopdy-loops in the air.  
"Come on Draco! Please?" Kia gave him he puppy-dog face.  
"Ok. Let's go." He plopped down behind her and looked around for something to hold onto.  
"You have to hold on around my waist, Draco." She laughed as the sped off.  
"Ok..." He wrapped his forearms around her little waist.  
He felt a sigh released from her and she relaxed.  
"There's London! Isn't it pretty?" She beamed.  
"Ah, yes... VERY pretty."  
// A week later in transfiguration  
  
"Yeeeeeeuck! She's only been here a week and Malfoy is absolutely head- over-heels for her!" Hermione continued as they were working in groups of five. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Miko, and Ty were in a group. "Hey it's kinda nice. He hasn't bugged us since she got here." Harry pointed out. "Harry's right Hermione. It's nice that he IS leaving us alone, don't you think?" Ron stated. "She's perfect for him." Ty said. They all looked shocked. "What do you mean she's "perfect" for him?" Miko asked.  
"Well, you guys clearly state that he hates you, you, and especially you?" Ty asked, pointing at Ron Hermione, and then Harry.  
"Yeah... Is this going somewhere?" Harry asked a little confused.  
"Yeah, well, She doesn't care for you either, Harry. I talked with her at breakfast. Seems that they went for a ride on her motorcycle the night we got here. She also said that she'd wait for him to ask her to be his girlfriend."  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Miko all had their mouths open and looked absolutely shocked.  
"Ten minutes class," Professor McGonagall said. She walked around to see her students' progress, "Very good, Ms. Mackner!" She exclaimed looking at Kia's owl, which was now a cat, "Good job, Ms. Couffmen! A Pheonix into a dog. Excellent Ms. Granger. Mr. Mackner, What exactly is that?" She stopped at Ty's side.  
"An orb, Professor. It was my rat." He turned it back into his rat.  
Ron passed Miko a piece of parchment under the table. Miko quickly read it:  
  
Please meet me at the statue of the one-eyed witch at lunch.  
  
' Ok,' She said in her mind.  
// At lunch; at the on-eyed witch.  
  
"You wanted to talk?" Miko asked Ron as she came to a halt in front of him.  
"I...I...I...," He couldn't get it out. So, Miko suggested, no knowing she was correct,  
"You like me?" He nodded.  
Miko looked shocked but quickly changed it to a smile.  
"Let me guess... you want me to be your g-f?" He looked puzzled, " Girl-friend?" He nodded.  
Miko had to think about it. He was tall, redheaded, and cute.  
After about five minutes of silence Miko finally said,  
"Sure."  
He smiled and his eyes got wide.  
"Cool," He tried to stay cool, "Let's go to lunch."  
  
"Miko! Ron! THERE you are! Hey Miko, can I talk to you and Hermione for a sec?" Ginny asked.  
"Sure Ginny. What is it?" Miko asked as soon as they were in a corner whispering.  
"Ty asked me to be his girl-friend!" She smiled.  
"Cool." Replied Miko.  
"That's great Ginny! Hey. What about Seamus?" Hermione asked.  
"We broke up." Hermione and Miko nodded, understanding now.  
"I'm gunna go with Ty to talk with his sister." Miko said good-bye to them and caught up with Ty.  
"Hey. Gunna come with?" Miko nodded.  
Something was bugging Miko. She felt as though something was familiar about this Kia.  
Kia was giving Draco a hug when they walked up to Kia.  
"...Pure silver with emeralds for the eyes..." Malfoy told her as he put a necklace around her neck.  
It was a very pretty snakehead that hung from a silver chain that wrapped perfectly around her neck.  
Ty cleared his throat.  
"Oh! Ty, Miko! How long have you been standing there?" She knew Miko's name? How?  
"Just got here." Ty lied. They had been, at least, there for at least three minutes.  
"Ty, you wanted to talk?" Kia asked.  
"Yes, but alone. Do you mind?" He looked at Miko before Malfoy.  
"I get it, I get it..." Miko said, while releasing a breath.  
Miko left to go sit between Hermione and Ginny, who were giggling endlessly. 


End file.
